【 Soияιsα Pэяvэяsα 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 Pэcαdos dєl Edэи XII 】La mano firme apretó el mango del látigo y lo deslizó con maestría de un lado al otro hasta que el brazo se alzó y el primer golpe resonó en eco por las paredes de la habitación junto al ahogado quejido que decía lo mucho que ella se había esforzado por retenerlo.


_**Serie de Relatos**_

* * *

***´¨) (¨´***

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**PECADOS**

DEL

**EDÉN**

**(¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` **

**`•.¸) `•.¸)**

* * *

—Versión "_The Lost Canvas_"—

* * *

_**R**esumen **G**eneral:_

_Se dice que el fuego del hades consumirá a los pecadores; pero antes del gran juicio, la niebla de placer que consume y conforma a quienes lo aceptan, tiene algunas anécdotas que contar._

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

_"The Lost Canvas"_ © Shiori Teshirogi

**_PECADOS DEL EDÉN II_**_: Sonrisa Perversa _© Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje vulgar. | Lemon **muy **explícito. | Un poco de OOC. | Violencia. | Sadomasoquismo.

**N**otas:

Aclaro que los one-shot's no tienen relación uno con otro, salvo la cantidad de perversión que expongo en ellos. Y vaya que termino algo mal cuando hago uno de estos jaja.

Todos los fanfics de esta colección podrían llegar hasta la categoría **MA**, la cual está prohibida en esta página, sin embargo, de ser dados de baja en Fanfiction, les aviso que también serán subidos a Wattpad y próximamente a OWN. Los subo aquí porque... bueno, me gusta aportar al fandom en esta página.

Más información de este y otros fics de mi autoría en mi página de Facebook, la cual les invito a seguir.

**Advierto **que este fic es demasiado explícito y... sinceramente, me costó mucho escribirlo ya que usualmente mis lemons no tienen... tanta intensidad, ya lo verán.

No soy una novata en estos escritos pero... siendo franca, en este nivel yo todavía era muy _virgen_ XD.

Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sonrisa **Perversa**

—Albafica x Agasha—

* * *

El tiempo ya no estaba trascurriendo para ellos. La realidad se había desvanecido. Todo, incluso sus propias identidades se habían visto eclipsadas por sus roles de una noche.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te vi sonriéndole… no pude evitar pensar en lo que te haría —el bisbiseaste susurro sólo fue acompañado por el suave desliz de un látigo contra el suelo que serpenteaba a voluntad de su amo—. Pensé… pensé y pensé… hasta que…

La mano firme apretó el mango del látigo y lo deslizó con maestría de un lado al otro hasta que el brazo se alzó y el primer golpe resonó en eco por las paredes de la habitación junto al ahogado quejido que decía lo mucho que ella se había esforzado por retenerlo.

—¿Dolió?

Recuperándose de ese golpe; apretando los puños, Agasha alzó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia su derecha con respiraciones agitadas.

—No —sonrió sabiendo quién estaba detrás de ella—, no dolió nada.

—¿Entonces no te vas a disculpar?

—¿Disculpar… por qué?

Mientras él permanecía enteramente vestido, con su atuendo negro y el cabello suelto, ella estaba por completo desnuda. Amarrada de ambos brazos hacia arriba encadenados al techo. Sus pies rozaban el suelo pero no alcanzaba a llegar a apoyarse bien lo que le ocasionaba algo de dolor e incomodidad en las plantas de éstos.

_Ella no se lo diría esto._

Agasha no le daría la satisfacción de hacerle saber que realmente estaba doliéndole.

Esa tarde, cuando ella supo que Albafica volvería de una misión, había esperado con paciencia en Piscis para recibirlo como se merecía, con animosidad. Entonces vio al Santo que custodiaba la doceava casa junto al Santo de Aries, que le había acompañado en el viaje. Acababan de volver de una misión.

Ella sólo quiso ser cordial y responder al saludo que Shion le dio; nada más.

_»¿Puedes quedarte hoy? _—le había preguntado Albafica en su regreso de con el Patriarca cuando el Santo de Aries se hubiese ido a su hogar.

_»Claro _—había dicho ella confiada en que dormirían acurrucados el uno con el otro como cada vez que Agasha se quedaba a hacerle compañía—, _ya sabes que mi padre no tiene problemas en ello._

Agasha jamás se esperó que al despertar de su corto sueño, luego de echarse las sábanas encima, no se encontrase en la cama donde se supone que había dejado su cuerpo, sino que estaba amarrado de manos arriba y con la piel completamente expuesta en un espacio vacío y grande que no reconocía, uno porque sus ojos estaban vendados y dos, porque en el espacio sólo había un profundo eco mientras ella pedía por ayuda.

Lo peor es que sobre sus ojos estaba una mascada oscura lo que le imposibilitaba mirar a su alrededor; pero antes de ponerse a gritar por auxilio con más ahínco, a sus espaldas, una voz gruesa la asustó como la incitó a querer descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Y por qué estaba pasando esto.

_Qué quería él hacerle._

Sin explicaciones ni permiso alguno, él inició con sus propias manos. Las humedeció con ayuda de una cubeta de agua preparada con anticipación no muy lejos de ellos, y atormentó sus nalgas hasta que estas quedaron completamente rojas. No se detuvo ahí, siguió con sus pechos y sus piernas. Cuando terminó de jugar su piel quedó demasiado sensible y adolorida.

Luego pasó a una vara de madera; con la cual le pegó en su espalda, costados y piernas. Obvio, también se dio gusto azotándola en el trasero.

_»¿Te duele?_ —sí. Por su puesto que dolía… pero Agasha no podía evitar sentir que se humedecía más y más al mismo tiempo que su estómago se retorcía con euforia cada vez que él iba más lejos en sus acciones.

Y es que en cualquier momento Agasha en vez de aguantar todos esos golpes uno por uno, pudo haberse alterado, revelándose, y patalear como un perro amarado debido al terror por no poder reconocer el amor que usualmente había para ella, en esa voz profunda y quizás hasta enojada.

Eso era porque Agasha sabía perfectamente que él no iba a hacerle un daño severo. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque a Albafica de Piscis no le gustaba que su flor sonriese para nadie más que para él.

Normalmente Albafica, cuando se molestaba con ella, la ignoraba o simplemente le decía por qué no estaba contento teniéndola cerca. Agasha como era usual lo comprendía y le daba su espacio, se disculpaba o de rara vez discutían el tema.

Pero ahora, con el látigo haciendo contacto directo con su espalda, nalgas, piernas y brazos, ella sentía que esto no era más que un sueño y que al despertar se sentiría sucia por imaginar un parámetro como este.

Para bien o para mal esto no era así; el dolor le recordaba que ella no estaba durmiendo, que esto tampoco era una ilusión y que ella, no tenía nada por qué avergonzarse.

—Si tanto te cuesta compartir lo que es tuyo —le gruñó luego de un segundo latigazo—, entonces marca este cuerpo —Agasha jamás pensó que podría usar ese tono tan anhelante; sediento de él, en un momento como este—. Márcalo hasta que todos los que lo vean sepan que ya tiene dueño —suplicó desprendiéndose de todo amor propio—. Poséelo. ¡Por favor!

Con ayuda de las puntas de los dedos de sus temblorosos pies, Agasha levantó las caderas tratando de menearlas de un lado al otro. Se sentía tan caliente que le costaba no rogar con desesperación por su verga.

De pronto, sintió una mano firme y dura tapando su boca; luego deliró con la sensación de la otra mano de Albafica pasando desde su cadera, metiéndose entre sus piernas para luego acariciar con sus largos dedos la creciente humedad. Hizo especial atención a su clítoris con los dedos índice y medio. Agasha se tensó.

—No creí qué podías ser tan lasciva —le gruñó al oído, recordándole a Agasha que tan alto era él en comparación a ella.

Sus finos dedos, que podrían pertenecer más a un pianista que a un Santo Dorado, se metieron entre los pliegues de su carne hasta meterse por completo en su cuerpo ocasionando que la chica se estremeciese y sus gemidos fuesen ahogados por la otra mano.

Agasha creyó que moriría si no la tomaba con todo lo que estaba haciéndole.

—Todos creen que eres una chica inocente —agitó sus dedos adentro, empezando a meterlos y sacarlos; ella gritó removiéndose y ocasionando que las cadenas golpeasen entre sí—. Pero estás muy lejos de ello —sacó la mano de entre las piernas de Agasha, liberó su boca y de forma brusca metió sus dedos húmedos en la boca de ella para que su lengua los mojase.

Lo suficientemente perdida como para seguirle el juego, Agasha cerró sus labios sobre los dedos de Albafica. Pasó su lengua por alrededor de ellos imaginando que estaba dándole atención a su pene. Tratando de pegar sus nalgas contra el miembro de él aún cubierto por la ropa.

Cuando él se apartó, ella gritó.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, tómame ya! ¡Haz jugado demasiado conmigo, por favor!

Como una hambrienta que se había dejado caer de llano en la locura, Agasha se rio guturalmente con la lengua por fuera sintiendo su saliva caer por su mentón al oír cómo él se habría el pantalón y se quitaba casi toda la ropa que traía.

Lo único que se dejó fue la camisa.

Ella respiró agitadamente al ser tomada de la cintura por el brazo izquierdo. Él pegó su pene erecto sobre su hinchado trasero para pasarlo con ayuda de su mano derecha, por en medio de ambas nalgas con perversión.

—Mételo, mételo —rogó perdida en la lujuria—, ¡mételo! —cerró los dientes y los rechinó.

—¿Meterlo, dónde? —gruñó él sobre su cabeza alzándola con su mano izquierda las caderas de Agasha de modo que sus pies ni de chiste pudiesen siquiera rozar el piso—, aquí… —pasó a punta por encima de su sensible vagina—. O aquí —se deslizó peligrosamente por encima del ano.

Ingeniándoselas para sujetar la cadena con las manos, Agasha lo pensó rápidamente. ¿En serio quería…?

De manera perversa, ella sonrió por lo bajo.

—Donde tú quieras —dijo dispuesta a esperar lo que fuese. Antes y a habían intentado el sexo anal, pero ella todavía era demasiado estrecha para él, además de que hasta hoy siempre habían sido más… tiernos y delicados.

Albafica nunca había sido agresivo con ella de ningún modo, eso claro, hasta esta noche.

Esto era tan sorpresivo para ella como para él puesto que Albafica había esperado que Agasha se negase a intentarlo en estas circunstancias. Evidentemente ambos se habían dejado llevar al cien por ciento.

—Espero que esta vez puedas soportarlo —dijo Albafica con gutural voz y ojos ennegrecidos por el deseo.

Luego de masturbarla un poco más con ayuda de su miembro; Albafica había optado por penetrar primero su vagina, torturar un rato el clítoris y provocarla con las frases más perversas que se le pudieron ocurrir dándose cuenta que ella era muy receptiva a ese trato.

Por primera vez en su vida, Agasha tuvo un orgasmo muy intenso. Albafica, presintiendo eso salió de ella haciendo más fricción con sus dedos sobre el clítoris de Agasha. Poco después, Agasha se tensó gimiendo descontrolada, los jugos de ella salieron a borbotones hacia el piso, pero ambos supieron que eso no había sido orina pues Albafica no dejó de masturbarla hasta que ella acabó y quedó flácida en su agarre, sin dejar respirar agitadamente.

Luego de dejarla respirar y reponerse, Albafica volvió prepararse para entrar en su cuerpo. Agasha lo recibió gustosa. Usando los dedos de su mano disponible y los fluidos vaginales que todavía quedaban a su disposición, Albafica empezó a estimular su ano. Hasta que logró meter uno de sus dedos y penetrarla con él mientras su pene permanecía adentro de su vagina, supo que hoy sería el día en el que ella sería enteramente suya. A un perverso modo, por supuesto.

—No puedo creer que seas tan pervertida —esta vez se esforzó en adentrar un segundo dedo; moviéndose fuerte—, estás tan mojada que ya no me cuesta nada entrar. —Agasha gritó cuando alcanzó su objetivo—. Y ahora tendré que follar este otro sitio hasta llenarlo con mi semen —no terminó de hablar ni aunque ella estuviese chillando y las cadenas se golpeasen entre ellas con violencia.

—¡Sí, sí! —gritaba con la razón completamente nublada—, ¡lléname! ¡Quiero sentirlo! ¡Déjame sentir tu semen caliente en mi culo! ¡Necesito…! ¡Lo necesito!

Albafica sacó sus dedos no sin antes ver qué tanto había abierto su carne; salió de su vagina y la acomodó lo suficientemente bien para poder deslizar la punta de su pene por encima, luego lo pegó a su apertura. Ella arqueó la espalda apretando sus dientes; tratando de acelerar un poco el proceso, Albafica escupió sobre su mano y llevó su saliva al culo de Agasha para ayudarse a entrar.

A diferencia de las otras ocasiones, Albafica dejó de darle importancia si ella gritaba; dejó de hacer caso a su dolor y centrarse en lo bien que empezaba a sentirse; en lo apretado que estaba. Hasta que la mitad de su miembro entró, tomó la cadena que sujetaba las manos de Agasha y la alzó; la sujetó con su brazo libre de las caderas y se molestó cuando ella no cooperó a hacerle la entrada más fácil.

—¡Separa más las piernas, maldita sea!

Seguramente llorando, ella lo intentó pero no fue suficiente.

—No me hagas tener que soltarte… —amenazó muy molesto, tirando la cadena hacia arriba haciéndole daño—, ¡porque si lo hago no me detendré hasta que sangres!

Con una notoria falta de aire, Agasha logró separar sus piernas lo suficiente para que él pudiese entrar más.

Al adentrarse por completo y sentir las nalgas de Agasha golpeando contra su pelvis, él no pudo evitar rugir de satisfacción. Sus instintos le pedían empezar a penetrar hasta alcanzar el orgasmo propio, pero los ignoró y se quedó ahí esperando hasta que ella llorase menos; entonces la soltó de las manos y bajó los brazos con el fin poder tomarla de las piernas, alzarla y fungir como apoyo.

Extrañamente arrepentido por haberle gritado, Albafica le besó la espalda.

—Tranquila, amor —le murmuró con un tono blando—. Ya no llores.

—¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó con delicadeza y un miedo que él no supo si estaba fingiéndolo o no.

Sea como sea, lo incitó a moverse.

—No —penetró fuerte ocasionando que ella se tensase más y soltarse un gemido alto—, ya no.

—¿Soy… buena… ahora? —cada vez que ella decía una palabra, él empujaba—. ¿Lo… hago… bien? ¿No… harás… esto… con… nadie… más?

—Te tengo a ti —salió un poco más y se adentró con fuerza—. Tú eres la que me incita a pensar en estas sucias estupideces —la culpó siendo más suave en sus empujes—, antes de que tu llegaras… yo jamás había imaginado algo como esto. ¡Antes de que vinieras al Santuario yo…! ¡Yo jamás había soñado con este tipo de cosas! Pero siempre has sido tú; siempre tú.

Cuando el dolor pasó y finalmente pudo adentrarse sin hacerla chillar por la incomodidad, Albafica la mantuvo así por un rato. Luego, al ocurrírsele otra cosa, salió de ella con un poco de más cuidado; y luego soltó el agarre de los brazos de Agasha.

Ella no cayó al piso porque él la alcanzó rápido, sin embargo no pensaba detenerse; la acostó bocabajo.

—Aún no terminamos —le avisó recreándose con su pequeña figura desplegándose sobre el piso; le tomó las nalgas y la obligó a apoyarse sobre sus rodillas. Al notar con desaprobación que ella iba a levantarse, él le puso una mano sobre la espalda—. La cara al piso —le gruñó acomodándose atrás de ella, puso una mano sobre cada glúteo separándolos y en esa postura la volvió a penetrar sin ser cuidadoso; esta vez Agasha estaba gimiendo a su ritmo—. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta que te trate así? —respirando agitado, sujetó firmemente el trasero de Agasha para pegarla más y más a él—. ¡Dímelo! —exigió—. ¡Dime que te gusta!

—¡Lo amo! —las uñas de ella rasguñaron el suelo mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia delante y su cintura se inclinaba más hacia arriba—, ¡me encanta! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡S-se…! ¡Se siente bien! —chilló un par de veces cuando él la azotó—. ¡M-me gu-gusta c-cómo me tratas! ¡Es tan… delicioso!

Dioses, ¿cuántas veces él la había mirado y fantaseado con algo así? Con tenerla de espaldas con el culo al aire y sentir su miembro entrando y saliendo de su trasero. Él se inclinó sobre Agasha alcanzarle los brazos y jalarlos de vuelta hacia atrás. Sujetó ambas muñecas encima del coxis de la chica recuperando el ritmo.

—Voy a terminar —le dijo en un tono tan perverso que él mismo se desconoció—, y voy a llenarte con mi semen… tanto que vas a extrañarlo.

Usando un poco más de fuerza y soltando los brazos de Agasha, Albafica la alzó y la removió a voluntad, siendo cuidadoso para no salir de ella. Se arrodilló también y la hizo sentarse sobre su miembro. Debido a que ella también estaba arrodillada, las posibilidades de salir siquiera por error disminuyeron.

—Quiero verte saltar. Salta —ordenó poniendo las manos en su cintura. Por lo bajo, él sonrió perversamente cuando ella, gimiendo y sudando, lo abrazó del cuello inclinándose hacia atrás para dejarle ver cómo sus tetas iban rebotando con cada movimiento. Incapaz de contenerse, Albafica agarró los senos femeninos y los apretó dejándola a ella menear su cadera a su voluntad—. Este cuerpo es mío; estas deliciosas tetas son mías; ¡toda tú me perteneces! —la besó del cuello, ella obedientemente movió su cabeza y le dejó morderla sin quejarse.

—¡Sí! S-soy tuya, ¡mi vida! ¡Mi alma! ¡Todo te pertenece a ti! —ella ya estaba cerca de culminar; Albafica lo sentía.

—Córrete —apretó los pechos de Agasha, soltó uno para ir a su vagina y masturbar su hinchado clítoris otra vez—, córrete para mí.

Ella así lo hizo soltando un fuerte grito, mientras terminaba, Agasha temblaba y se aferraba a los largos cabellos de Albafica. Su cuerpo femenino dio una fuerte sacudida y mojó el suelo con descaro, al igual que los dedos y las piernas de Albafica.

Al estar tan cansada, ella bajó los brazos e iba a caer de rostro contra el piso de no ser porque él la sujetó por debajo de sus pechos en su lugar y siguió penetrando hasta que pudo liberarse adentro de su culo. Al terminar él mismo, degustando de la sensación de haberse podido correr justamente como había fantaseado con hacer desde hace tiempo, Albafica tomó el mentón de Agasha y así unidos como estaban todavía, la besó en la boca.

—Albafica —masculló ella cuando sus labios se separaron y ambos respiraron agitados sobre sus rostros.

—¿Qué?

—Bienvenido a casa —le dijo recordando a penas que no lo había hecho cuando lo vio.

Qué despistada había sido.

Siendo cuidadoso por primera vez en esa noche, él le quitó la mascada de los ojos; cuando Agasha hizo contacto visual con Albafica, apretó los labios sintiéndolo abandonar su interior. Su intimidad chorreaba aún al igual que su ano.

Albafica la acostó lentamente de espaldas contra el piso que no estaba tan sucio. Las manos de ella quedaron de lado a lado de su cabeza mientras él se permanecía de rodillas frente a ella.

—Gracias por dejarme cumplir una fantasía —le dijo usando su tono habitual de voz—. Aunque creo que me excedí un poco —acarició con los dedos de sus manos las marcas rojas visibles creadas por la vara de madera y el látigo.

—Sobreviviré —ella alzó un brazo lleno de heridas para acariciarle el rostro—. Ahora ven —le susurró cariñosamente—, y duerme conmigo.

Ambos durmieron abrazados en el suelo del sótano de la Casa de Piscis. Esa noche de verano no extrañaron las sábanas ni la cama; pero por la mañana al despertar por completo de su sueño, concordaron en que Agasha no debía salir a la luz del día hasta que sus marcas se hubiesen desvanecido.

Ella se reía ante la ironía de que Albafica le había hecho todas y cada una de sus heridas pero por la mañana, no sólo la bañó con cuidado y le puso ungüento, sino que también la arropó en la cama y le llevó el desayuno. También la ayudó a comer.

No sólo había heridas en sus piernas sino también en sus pantorrillas, mejor no hablemos de su trasero. Las muñecas habían sido cortadas un poco y la pobre no se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse, así que Albafica la mantuvo en su cama, mintiéndoles a todos los que preguntaban por ella diciendo que a Agasha le dolía la cabeza y sólo debía descansar.

Aunque no hubo arrepentimientos ni disculpas, ambos amantes concordaron en ser un poco más cuidadoso la próxima vez que deseasen repetir una experiencia como aquella.

* * *

_Okey... próxima parada, al infierno. A rotar en círculos en las tempestades del huracán de la lujuria.  
_

_No puedo creer que haya hecho esto. O sea, no me escandalizo por ello pero me sigue... pareciendo raro hacer un fic como este con una pareja tan tierna como lo son Albafica y Agasha._

_¿A ustedes qué les pareció?_

_Por favor, no reporten el fic XD ya sé que es demasiado explícito... pero dudo que sea tan malo jajaja._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo relato.  
_

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
